The Best Little House in DC
by yogam65
Summary: Max and 99 go undercover in a brothel. Previously posted on the GSFF group.


It was early morning when Max and 99 walked into the Chief's office for an important meeting. "Oh good you're here" said the Chief as he looked up from his paperwork. Seeing 99 with Max gave him cause for concern.  
  
"Oh 99, you didn't have to come, I just wanted to talk with Max."  
  
"I didn't think you'd mind Chief. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Of course not, 99. It's just." The Chief stopped then cleared his throat and continued, "Ok, sit down both of you" Max and 99 took a seat in front of the Chief's desk.  
  
"Max, I have an assignment for you and it's one of utmost importance. We have, for sometime, tried to track down one of KAOS's most insidious agents, Frank Bowman. He has been traveling cross-country retrieving parts of a formula for a special fuel used in a new spy plane KAOS has developed. Five different states, five different pick up spots. The last of the formula is to be picked up here in Washington. But we got lucky and apprehended Bowman before that could happen. The last pick up spot has no idea Bowman has been detained and they are expecting him to arrive tomorrow night."  
  
"So what does this have to do with me Chief?" Max asked  
  
"You are the only agent we have that fits the description of Bowman. They have never seen him, so it will be easy for you to slip in and get the final formula. The Chief hesitated, then continued again, "And the other reason is that I want a married agent for this mission"  
  
Max and 99 looked at each other with puzzlement.  
  
"I don't get it Chief, why a married agent?" Max asked.  
  
"Because the place you are going is." The Chief wished 99 were not present. "Well. I just think a married agent wouldn't be as distracted"  
  
"Chief, What is it you're not telling us? And more importantly where are you sending Max?" 99 said with growing concern.  
  
"It's a place called. Club Elegance" The Chief said under his breath.  
  
99's eyes grew wide, "Chief !!"  
  
The Chief's hand went up, "I know what you're going to say 99."  
  
"You bet you know what I'm going to say"  
  
"And that's why I need a married agent to go in"  
  
"Chief I must protest."  
  
"Now, 99, its not what you think"  
  
"Hold it you two," Max quickly interrupted.  
  
The Chief and 99 stopped to turn and listen to Max.  
  
"I don't understand what all the arguing is about, Just what is this club anyway"  
  
99 leaned in to whisper to Max, "it's a social club".  
  
"Oh like the YMCA?" Max said.  
  
The chief started to chuckle at Max's naivete and 99's attempt to explain"  
  
"Well not exactly Max."It's a very exclusive club for rich politicians and business men to." 99 said trying to be discreet with her description. ".Have a good time with women" 99 said quickly.  
  
Max just sat with a straight face, "A nightclub?"  
  
The Chief just shook his head.  
  
"Max, it's a whore house" 99 said straightforward  
  
"Oh. Max said casually.. Max's mouth dropped open and eyes grew wide, "Ohhhhhhh"  
  
99 could see that it finally dawned on him. "And I don't think you should step foot in that place"  
  
"99 I'm not going for pleasure, just business and besides it sounds to me as if you don't trust your own husband"  
  
"Oh, I trust you, but.  
  
"But what?  
  
"But." 99 slipped her arm into his, "It's just that we've been married for just 4 months and the temptation in one of those places."  
  
"99 you don't have to worry, You're the one I love and I would never think about. you know"  
  
"Really?  
  
"Really" Max said as he stroked her cheek  
  
" That's why I picked Max, I couldn't trust one of my single agents to blow his cover. Max I need you to go to the lab, Professor Carlson has a few things that you'll need for this mission"  
  
"Like lots of money?" Max said with a sly wink and grin.  
  
99 snapped her head to Max.  
  
"Just kidding 99" Max apologized..  
  
Max smiled at 99 and left. She turned to give an evil stare to the Chief. Without looking up he sensed 99's wrath.  
  
"99 he'll be out of there before you know it"  
  
"Chief, I want to be Max's back up on this"  
  
"What?"  
  
" I could go undercover as one of the girls to make sure everything went smoothly"  
  
"I don't think. what if you get picked by some man in there to.entertain?"  
  
" Not a problem, I'll wear my knock out lipstick and before anything could happen, well. nothing will happen. I could check out the place before Max arrived and make sure he's not walking into a trap"  
  
"Hmmm, that might not be a bad idea. I sure wouldn't want anything to go wrong, not at this stage" The Chief thought for a minute. "Alright, 99 you have my permission."  
  
"Chief just one thing, don't tell Max, he would never agree to it" 99 insisted  
  
"I'll arrange for one of the girls from the club to be detained. We'll have her call in sick and tell the club you are her replacement for the evening. A word of warning 99, should the club get raided and you get arrested, we can not bail you out. Your true identity of being an agent can not be divulged. You'd be on your own."  
  
"Don't worry about me Chief, I'll be fine"  
  
Later that night, Max and 99 just finished their dinner. 99s started to clear the dishes when Max brought up the subject. "99 you are taking this extremely well considering the kind of place I'm going tomorrow night"  
  
"I trust you completely Max, it was unfair of me to even think I shouldn't"  
  
"Thank you 99"  
  
"So this Bowman fellow has been going to various brothels across the US to get the formula in parts? 99 said wanting to find out more.  
  
"Yes, from interrogating Bowman we found out when he gets to the clubs he waits for a password from one of the ladies. Then is taken to her room and given the formula. But as a fringe benefit he gets to spend an hour with her. I guess this is KAOS's way of thanking Bowman for his hard work."  
  
"But Max if you are suppose to be this Bowman and after she gives you the formula won't it be a bit suspicious you wanting to leave before she."  
  
"Oh, I won't be leaving" Max said.  
  
Max could see the fire in 99's eyes igniting as she folded her arms in front of her.  
  
" Let me finish 99, Professor Carlson gave me this spray that will put her to sleep before anything happens, I wait an hour and leave" The gas will put her out for 2 hours"  
  
99 smiled at Max, "Good then you can get out of there without anyone suspecting anything"  
  
A devilish smile came from Max, "Of course, 99. Max started to carry the remainder of the dishes to the kitchen. " I think I'll ask for a raincheck"  
  
99 grabbed the dishtowel off the chair and snapped Max's butt with it.  
  
"Owwwww" Max cried out.  
  
  
  
The next night and 99 arrived at the back door of the club. Knocking firmly on the door, she waited for a response.  
  
"Yes can I help you?" said a raspy male voice from the other side of the door.  
  
99 leaned into the door, "Hello, Tammy called in sick tonight and I'm filling her spot, my name is Susan"  
  
"Oh that's right, I did get a call from Tammy today. Just a moment"  
  
99 waited as the door bolts were undone. Opening the door stood a rather heavyset man eyeing 99 up and down.  
  
"My aren't you a pretty thing, our clients will go crazy for you. Come in, Come in"  
  
99 was lead to the main room where a few of the girls had already arrived. They were dressed and waiting for the wave of clients to arrive.  
  
The heavy man called out to one of the girls to assist 99. A tall redheaded woman in her mid-twenties sauntered up to the man.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Gina said as she chewed her gum with alacrity.  
  
"This is Gina, she'll show you Tammy's room where you can change and get familiar with what's involved"  
  
The heavyset man patted Gina on her backside as he left. Gina whispered under her breath, "Pig." She then focused her attentions to 99, "Ok follow me and I'll get you set up"  
  
As they went upstairs, Gina gave 99 a run down of what was expected and what to look out for when entertaining clients. At the top of the stairs Gina pointed to a room, "This is Tammy's room" As they went in, 99 was amazed at her surroundings, Lit candles surrounded the room, bathing it in a soft glow. A huge mirror faced a big, low bed. Another mirror also hung above the bed. Chinese erotic prints adorned the walls. They showed couples in sexual positions, their coupled genitals clearly visible. Gina showed 99 where everything was then pulled out the drawer of the nightstand. "These are for any client that wants to spend extra" 99 looked with awe at the strange devices and toys all meant for pleasure. Gina then pointed to the side of the bed. "Should you get in trouble, press this button and our guys will roll in there pronto. But we rarely ever use it. Only High-class clientele in this place. Congressmen, senators, movie stars. Its big bucks and you can make a nice profit for one evening's work."  
  
"Then I should be rolling in dough by the end of tonight" 99 said with a confident flair  
  
Looking at 99's curvy figure Gina commented, " Just be nice to the customer and they will be nice to you. "My room is next door, should you need something""  
  
99 smiled, "Well thanks for the tour and I guess I'll change now"  
  
"Have fun" Gina smiled as she left.  
  
99 looked around and she suddenly pictured Max in one of these rooms with his contact then quickly shut it out of her mind. 99 got her mind back to business and changed into basic evening apparel fitting for a place like this. Black peek-a-boo bra, black lace panties; garter with black silk hose and High spiked heels. She wrapped herself into a black satin robe. 99 looked in the mirror. A heart-poundingly-sexy figure smiled back at her. The black lace accented every luscious curve perfectly, and revealed much while still leaving something to one's imagination. She ran her hands slowly up her sides, and then up over her head, while watching her image in the mirror. No matter how she moved, it looked SO sexy. "I may have to beat them off with a stick" 99 said to herself.  
  
99 went down stairs and hung out at the beautiful indoor waterfall. Most of the girls hovered by the bar. She wondered which girl was the contact for Max.  
  
Max arrived at 10pm walked to the door and hit the buzzer. The heavyset man that greeted 99 earlier in the day opened the door; he was also the host. Max handed the man his card and was promptly welcomed into the establishment. Max walked in and was lead over to the bar area. Seated at a plush couch, the man summoned a few of the women to stand before Max. 99 kept her distance so Max would not spot her. A bevy of 7 women came into the room wearing attire that ranged from evening gowns to bras and panties. There were blondes, brunettes, and redheads. They were young and mature, short and tall, shy and outgoing - and every one of them was sexy as hell! With all the beautiful woman roaming around Max had to constantly remind himself he was married and that 99 would kill him should he think otherwise. Max recited the password to each girl he talked to but had yet to receive the return password. Gina walked up and Max replied, "This is just the place where a man could run into chaos" Gina looked around to make sure no one was listening and replied with the other half of the password, " I think I have the right formula for your every desires"  
  
Gina leaned in close to his ear, "Bowman?"  
  
"Yes" Max said cautiously  
  
"I'm your contact, Gina. Tell the host you'd like to be with 'Gina' this evening."  
  
The host seeing that Max had yet to pick a girl grabbed on to 99's arm, "Come with me I need a few more girls for the client to check out"  
  
99 started to panic as she realized he was leading her over to Max. But before she reached him, Max raised his arm to call the host over.  
  
The host left 99 and quickly attended Max. "Yes Mr. Bowman you have decided?"  
  
"Yes I'd like to be with Gina this evening"  
  
"Very good selection sir."  
  
99 overheard Max's request and quickly made her way up to Gina's room to hide. Max and Gina went upstairs to the room. Once inside, Max quickly got down to business, "I believe you have the rest of the formula for me"  
  
"I do." Gina was instantly attracted to Max as she checked him out. "But how about a little pleasure before business?" Gina began to slip Max's coat off.  
  
Peeking through the crack in the door, 99's blood was starting to boil. She wanted to leap out and beat Gina senseless but held fast and waited for Max to get the formula.  
  
Max started to back away, "I really think I'd like that formula before we get. friendly"  
  
Gina continued to paw at Max as she started to unbutton his shirt. Max took her hands away but she was persistent and kept at it.  
  
"Look procedure is I get the formula first then we can have some fun" Max said sternly holding her wrists.  
  
"Ok,Ok" Gina went to her nightstand and pulled out a box of condoms.. Then handed it to Max.  
  
"What's this?" Max said looking curiously at the condoms.  
  
"The final phase of the formula is inside."  
  
Max reached down beside the bed and slipped it into his briefcase. As he pulled back up, Gina pushed Max back on the bed jumped on top of him and straddled his chest. "Ok my turn" she said as Max struggled to get up. Max tried to reach into his pants pocket for the gas can but Gina had her leg tightly clamped against it. Gina began pulling at his shirt and accidentally ripped a few of the buttons off. "Oops sorry, but you won't be needing your shirt for what I have in mind"  
  
As she pulled open his shirt Gina looked at his exposed chest and stopped, "Hey, you're not Bowman"  
  
"Of course I'm Bowman, what makes you think I'm not"  
  
"Cause I was told that Bowman has a tattoo on his chest, and I don't see a tattoo on yours."  
  
Max realized he was in trouble. Gina's hand went for the button on the side of the bed. But before she could press it, the closet door flew open and out came 99 bringing her gun down on the back of Gina's head. Gina quickly was knocked unconscious, sprawled out on top of Max.  
  
"99!!, what are you doing here" Max exclaimed as he tried to get up.  
  
99 reached over, pulled Gina off Max and dumped her limp body on the floor.  
  
"A little slow with that gas canister weren't you?" 99 noted.  
  
"I couldn't get it out of my pocket, her leg was pinned against it."  
  
99 rolled her eyes as if she'd heard that one before.  
  
"And besides, I don't recall hearing that you were backing me up on this case?"  
  
"I thought it would be a good idea and by the looks of things you're lucky I did"  
  
Max knew she was right, "I'm sorry 99, of course I'm glad you're here." Suddenly Max caught wind of what 99 was wearing. "99! You mean you paraded around this place like that?"  
  
"I had to fit in Max"  
  
"Yes but you're my wife and what if some guy tried to take you to one of these rooms?"  
  
"Max, I could handle it. I was prepared to meet whatever challenge came up"  
  
"That's what I was afraid of?" Max admitted.  
  
99 loved the fact that Max's jealousy was peaking through that brain of his, "Max lets discuss this later right now we should get out of here"  
  
"I can't 99, Bowman always spends an hour with the contact after he gets the formula. If I walk out now, they might get suspicious. We're gonna have to stay in here for another 50 minutes"  
  
Max looked down at Gina, "What do we do with her?"  
  
"How about if we throw her out the window?"  
  
Max gave 99 a look.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'll find some rope, I'm sure there's plenty in this place"  
  
Finding some leather straps, Max proceeded to tie Gina up and dragged her to the closet. "We'll be long gone before they discover her in there"  
  
Max sat on the side of the bed looking at his watch while 99 checked out the room  
  
"Max I'm proud of you, you could have been swayed by these girls but you kept your mind on the mission"  
  
"Yes, well, don't think it hasn't been hard"  
  
99 turned and gave Max a look.  
  
"Let me rephrase that."  
  
"I know what you mean Max"  
  
"You had a chance to talk to the girls earlier, did you learn anything new?"  
  
"Max!"  
  
"Did you learn anything new about this place being a KAOS front?" Max quickly corrected himself.  
  
"Oh yes, seems KAOS runs this club as a side business to finance their operations"  
  
"A little on the side huh, 99?" Max laughed. 99 did not find it amusing.  
  
"I'd better check in with the Chief." Max took off his shoe and started to dial.  
  
"Chief? Max. Yes I have the final formula. Yes 99 is standing here next to me. No I'm not mad, she actually saved my life. The girl discovered I'm not Bowman but she won't be a problem. But I'm stuck here for another 45 minutes. Ok chief, goodbye" Max hung up and looked to 99.  
  
" Chief told us to wait it out so I guess we wait it out"  
  
99 checked out the room as Max sat at the foot of the bed watching 99. He looked at her from behind, her long legs sheathed in dark stockings. Max's heart thudded slowly in his chest. His breathing became deep and heavy. Max had more than his share of fantasies about 99 and being in this scenario with her was one of them. With slow deliberation he walked across the room, Slowly walking up to 99, he stood behind her and slid his warm hands around her middle over the softness of the silk robe as his lips found their way to the back of her neck. 99 jumped from Max suddenly being behind her.  
  
"Max, we're on duty can't you wait till we get home?"  
  
"I can't, you have no idea what you're doing to me 99, being here and you dressed like this."  
  
99 could hear his breathing become heavier as his lips buried themselves into her ear. Max's hands untied the sash of 99's satin robe slipping it off her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. His hands tenderly, stroked across her narrow waist and flat tummy down to a set of perfectly shaped hips and long, handsomely formed legs. 99 closed her eyes and tried to resist "Max we shouldn't." 99 murmured.  
  
His voice, pitched soft and low "You're right, we shouldn't" He put his hands on both sides of 99 supple legs, and slid them upward. She sighed and leaned back against him, all the while slipping further and further under his control.  
  
"This isn't right, is it?" 99's moaned. "It feels soooo right to me" Max said as his hands continued up her body. They lightly brushed against her breasts and then they traveled across her shoulders. His hands moved up and down her arms. Her breathing grew more labored as she tilted her head up a bit, eyes still closed. Max leaned and whispered close to her ear, "My favorite part of making love is to explore the woman's body."  
  
She seemed almost out of control, her breath came in ragged moans and her whole body writhed in slow, sinuous motion. She turned around suddenly. Her supple breasts pressed deliciously against his chest, and he closed his eyes for a moment and sighed with the sensation. Her whole body felt so warm and soft against his. He kissed her neck and chin and cheeks. She buried her mouth against his. 99 had never kissed a man so passionately in her life. The kiss lasted forever; it seemed, as their tongues intertwined like two sensuous snakes. Their two writhing bodies rubbed and ground against each other as they kissed with increasing fervor. His hands were all over her body again, rubbing and squeezing and caressing everything within reach. 99 sighed and moaned with pleasure, and her hands reached underneath the back of his shirt and up, to massage his bare back. . He unbuttoned his shirt quickly, very eager to feel his bare chest pressed against hers. Soon his pants and underwear joined his shirt on the floor.  
  
For the next 45 minutes Max and 99 were lost in a world of fantasy and erotic ecstasy.  
  
(If you want the x rated version of this encounter please email me, yogam65@yahoo.com  
  
Max lay exhausted on the bed as 99 got up to get dressed. A buzzer went off and Max bolted upright. "What's that?"  
  
"Oh that's just to tell the client that his time is up" 99 said amusingly. "Time's up"  
  
"Oh too bad"  
  
Max quickly got dressed, "Ok 99 I'm gonna leave first then you follow. I'll get the car and I'll meet you out back."  
  
"Right Max"  
  
Max buttoned his coat to hide his ripped shirt and headed out the door. Waiting were two KAOS agents on each side the door. Max was stopped by the two with their guns pointed at him.  
  
"Is there a problem gentlemen?" Max asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, 'Mr. Smart' there is"  
  
Max was stunned by their assessment. Before he could warn 99 she came out of the room and gasped as the KAOS agents also stopped her.  
  
"99, they know I'm not Bowman" Max whispered to 99  
  
"How did they find out? Gina never got to that button to alert them." 99 whispered back to Max.  
  
The KAOS agent heard 99 load and clear, "What you didn't know Agent 99 is that these rooms are equipped with cameras."  
  
99 almost died of embarrassment as she buried her face into Max's back.  
  
"You mean.?" Max's eyes grew huge.  
  
"Yes Mr. Smart, you and the lovely lady here put on quite a show for us."  
  
99 groaned loudly "OH NO!"  
  
"Well why didn't you just come in before we did anything?"  
  
"And spoil the fun?" The KAOS agent laughed.  
  
Max was not as worried about the embarrassment as was 99, he was trying to assess the situation and how to get out of it, "Now what?" Max inquired.  
  
"We're going down stairs to the basement where you will be disposed of. We don't want to disturb our clients especially the two CONTROL agents that are here for the evening."  
  
"What?!! CONTROL agents are here? Who?" Max had to know.  
  
"We are very discreet with the identity of our clients, Mr. Smart"  
  
"I don't believe it, no CONTROL agent would come here"  
  
"Oh you don't think so? We offer 10% off on Tuesday and Thursdays for government agents. We maybe KAOS but we know the power of a sale."  
  
'Really? Max looked to 99, "that's quite a savings"  
  
"MAX!!"  
  
The head KAOS man motioned to Max and 99 with his gun, "Enough talk, lets go"  
  
Max and 99 lead the way to the door of the basement when a loud crack busted the front door open, cops poured into the building. "Everyone stay where you are this is a raid" yelled the sergeant.  
  
This sudden commotion gave Max the opportunity to get the drop on the KAOS agents. With a swift kick to the agents arm, the gun was knocked away and 99 brought the other down with a karate chop. Max made short order of the KAOS agent. Seeing cops swarming all over the place Max grabbed 99 and headed down to the basement. Max spotted a trellis.  
  
"That's our way out 99, lets go" Max announced as he climbed up some crates to the window.  
  
"Dressed like this?" 99 exclaimed as she pointed to her alluring get up.  
  
"Yes 99, or do you want to spend the night in jail as a prostitute?"  
  
Suddenly 99's modesty was not all that important. Max helped 99 go through first then he followed. Making their way to his car, they got in and drove off escaping the law.  
  
It was three in the morning before Max and 99 got home. Max was already in bed checking out the strange looking box of condoms that contained the final part of the formula. 99 came out of the bathroom combing her hair.  
  
"Max, I have to say that was one wild mission"  
  
99 got into bed and slipped close to Max. "It amazing how they disguised the formula"  
  
"Yes 99, the whole process was ingenious" Max said as his attentions focused on the condoms.  
  
99 scooted closer to Max, "You remember when you asked me if I learned anything while I was there?  
  
"Oh yes 99 and you told me it was a side business for KAOS"  
  
99 reached into the nightstand and held up the pair of padded handcuffs from the club and dangled them in front of Max.  
  
Max looked at the cuffs and swallowed hard as 99 seductively leered at him.  
  
"Well Love, that's not the only thing I learned." 


End file.
